Stalking Hermione
by Clementine Buttersnaps
Summary: Stalking, such a nasty word. Fred Weasley was no stalker, nor was he a creeper or leerer. No a stalker he wasn't- but he was very observant. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, thanks for stopping by, feel free to look around, take your shoes off, get comfy. What ever floats your boat.**

 **I changed a few things, left out some details, this is strictly for fun, and not canon compliant at all.**

 **I just love Fred and Hermione together, so I decided to pair them.**

 **Still interested?**

 **Let's begin**

 **...**

Stalking was such a nasty word, Fred Weasley was no stalker; nor was he a creeper or a leerer. But he was very observant.

The first time Fred observed Hermione had been at the Yule Ball.

When she had entered the Great Hall with that meathead on her arm Fred had to do a double take. Fred had always found Hermione to be adorable in a sisterly sort of way, and he found it most hilarious when she would yell and scream at Ron and Harry when she thought they were behind pranks.

But he could not find the correlation between the girl who found a book more exciting than watching a few -dozen- students get turned into frogs after he and George added a simple spell to some chocolate frogs; and the woman who entered the Hall.

Her hair had been tamed and piled pretty on her head, and when she smiled he noticed her teeth weren't so big. And who would have thought that Hermione had all of THAT under her baggy school robes?

A shoulder bumping into him brought him to the realization that he had stopped dancing with Angelina, who was also looking at Hermione in wonder. He looked to his right and spotted his twin, George, and Katie. George was smirking at him while Katie was staring at Hermione. In fact, a lot of people seemed to be looking at Hermione; even the blond wizard his brother ruefully called The Ferret couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

"Is that Hermione?" Angelina asked, stunned. Fred could only muster a nod.

"Well she certainly cleans up nicely," Katie remarked thoughtfully.

Hermione and _Viktor_ greeted Ginny and Neville before _Viktor_ led her to the dance floor.

After a few turns around, Angelina decided to go sit down at a table, Fred strolled leisurely behind her.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, Hermione stood in front of the pumpkin juice bowl by herself; Fred lingered a few feet away.

She stood there for a moment, smiling at students as they approached getting a glass for themselves or their date. Fred's eyes scanned the Hall and landed on _Viktor_ who had commanded the attention of a few guys and girls; he was speaking animatedly and gesturing wildly with his hands, it felt like a lifetime before his eyes leave his group of admirers find Hermione. He excused himself and made his way to the girl, taking her delicate hand in his and kissing it; bringing a pretty pink to her cheeks. He spins her around, eliciting a giggle from her and takes her back out to dance.

Fred realized that he had spent entirely too much time standing like a goon by the refreshment table and finds his date.

He's acutely aware of Hermione's presence wherever she is in the Great Hall.

 **...**

The second time he observes Hermione is at The Burrow for his and George's graduation.

She wasn't wearing anything particularly stunning, her hair had grown wild again, but it seemed to suit her now and he couldn't help stealing glances at her during dinner; she was sandwiched between Bill and Charlie and her cheeks would color when their arms would graze hers.

"Hey Gred, see something you like?" George teased.

"Piss off," Fred replied, returning to his meal with a newfound vigor.

After dinner everyone had either gone up to their rooms, most likely to rest off a full belly, his mother was a most excellent cook; or had gone to the living room to play games.

Fred glanced around the room and noted a head of bushy curls were missing. He huffed and flopped next to his twin on the couch, who was beating the pants off Harry at a game of wizards chess.

"You're going to scare the poor bird off if you keep going the way you are," George said as his knight knocked the head off of one of Harry's pieces.

"Have you got a girl, Fred?" Harry asked making a move. Ron looked away from his game of Exploding Snap with Charlie and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his brother.

"A girl eh?" Ron asked, sitting up straighter and taking in the company of the room before leaning in closer to Fred. "Have you seen her naked yet?"

Fred's eyes widened and George howled with laughter, Charlie slapped Ron on the back of the head, but looked at his brother in interest.

"There is no girl!" Fred shouted, his voice creaking at the end. He stood up from the couch at looked to George for help.

"You're looking at little hot under the collar, perhaps you should step outside and cool off, brother of mine?" George said nodding his head with a knowing smile, Fred scowled at him and stomped out the back door.

He did not fancy Hermione Granger. Noticing when a girl became a beautiful woman was not a crime, that's all it was; a man noticing a woman, simple as that.

"Is that you, Fred?" A voiced called out. Fred stopped under a tree in the back yard looking around for the girl who the voice belonged to. After turning around a few times a musical laugh floated through the breeze. "I'm up here, you git."

Fred looked up and spotted Hermione sitting on a low branch a few feet off the ground, a book balancing on her lap.

Fred grinned wickedly at her before grabbing her foot and tugging gently. "Fred! Stop that! You'll make me fall." She shrieked, but Fred can hear the laughter in it.

"Well, that is the idea," he said giving one last tug, dodging her other foot. He ducked under her branch and quickly climbed up and claimed a spot next to her.

He tilted his head to read the spine of the now closed book. "A Midsummer Nights Dream," Hermione says. "Have you read it?" She asks.

"Nah, I don't do much reading" he says shrugging.

They sit quietly for a few minutes, Hermione had gone back to her book. Fred takes the opportunity to look at her, the fading sunlight has made her hair glow; he's surprised when he sees red shining through.

"I hear your mother wasn't too pleased when she found out about the shop you and George plan to open." Hermione said, startling his eyes away from her.

"Yeah, but once she sees all the dough were sure to rake in, she'll change her tune." He said casually.

"Well, speaking as someone who was both a witness and subject of your pranks, I think it's safe to say opening a shop was a bloody brilliant idea." She says smiling at him, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Fred can't help but return her smile.

Maybe he fancied her a little

 **...**

Fred was man enough to admit that he was most definitely stalking Hermione.

She had come into his shop with a group of seventh years, her face beaming as she told him she had snuck away.

George had clapped her on the back and congratulated her. She bought an exploding quill to lend to Ron the next time he forgot his and left the shop.

"Well, well, well, little Hermione sneaking away from school and buying a pranking item? There's hope for that girl yet." George commented, ringing up a customer.

Fred looked out the window and watched Hermione walk down the sidewalk by herself before a boy he had never seen approached her. They then entered the ice cream shop.

Fred does not like this. Just who did that bloke think he was? Accosting women in the road and forcing them into ice cream shops against their will?

Fred stepped out from behind the counter and removed his work robes. "I'm taking a break, Forge." He slipped outside before George can reply.

He walked to the shop Hermione disappeared into and peered inside. He doesn't see her right away so he passes by. He walks by a few times, catching glimpses of Hermione; Hermione laughing, Hermione smiling at the boy in front of her, Hermione laughing and lightly slapping the boys arm.

On his fifth walk by Hermione sees him and waves him inside.

"Did you get lost, Fred? You must have walked by ten times." She says sending him a dazzling smile.

"It was five," Fred corrects under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, who is this?" Fred asked, his voice sounding more demanding than he intended to.

Hermione furrows her brow at him before looking at her tablemate, "This is Brady Willson, I've been helping him in potions and he was just paying me back."

"Looks like he was getting a little familiar with you in the street." Fred said, giving Brady a stern look. Brady just looked at the friends in confusion.

"Were you watching me, Fred?" She asks, her cheeks darkening.

"What? Of course not!" He said incredulously. "I just happened to look out the window and see this fellow proposition you on the street."

"Propo-" Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "Thank you for the ice cream Brady, I'm sorry to leave like this. I'll see you back at school,"

Brady waved nervously at her as she grabbed Fred by the arm and dragged him out of the shop and around the corner and into a small alleyway.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Fred Weasley, spying and following me around?" She asked, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Ow!" Fred whined, pulling his arm away. "I told you, it just didn't look right, I was just making sure you were ok." He said rubbing his arm where her fingers dug in.

"You've been acting funny since the beginning of the summer when I went to The Burrow. What's going on? Are you alright?" She asked, placing her hand on the hand rubbing his arm, her thumb doing small circles on the back of his hand.

Fred isn't positive, but he's sure his ears have turned red; he feels like a silly boy again, like when he was thirteen and he realized that Angelina was a girl.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice squeaking.

"You sure?" She asked. "Your face is flushed and your pulse is racing." She remarked, curling her fingers around his wrist.

He tried to pry his hand away but she won't let go. "Fred why have you been following me? I don't just mean today, I've noticed you; you always seem to be there."

Fred adjusted the collar of his shirt with his free hand, it was suddenly getting uncomfortably warm out.

"I, uh, what I mean to say is-" _Be cool, Freddy._ He smiled devilishly at her. "How's about you sneak away next week and I'll show you the proper way to eat ice cream?"

Her answering smile has made all previous embarrassment worth it.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Just in case you didn't know, I made up Brady Willson, I just couldn't remember any 7th years during Hermione's 6th year.**

 **I put Viktor's name in italics on purpose, just because Fred doesn't know it, he's still jealous that Hermione is with him, it's his way of making himself feel better I suppose.**

 **I realized I made her blush a lot, but she's not used to male attention. And come on, if you were in a Bill and Charlie sandwich you'd probably blush too!**

 **I have an epilogue of sorts already written, I'll post it in the next few days.**

 **Thanks again for reading, shoot me a review if the notion strikes you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is the final installment of my little story. I'll admit this is my favorite part.**

 **...**

Fred can now admit that he might have acquired his wife's attentions in a non traditional way, he still maintains it was his keen observational skills that landed him such a beauty.

But, as his lovely Hermione had pointed out numerous times that evening, they were, indeed, stalking their daughter, who at 14 was having her first date with the Longbottom boy.

Hermione had called him crazy when he tossed her the borrowed invisibility cloak the minute their Meredith was out the door.

 _Crazy._

His _wife_ had called him crazy.

 _"It's just a first date, some harmless fun." She had said._

 _"May I remind you how our first date went, my darling?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Her cheeks blushed darkly and she threw the cloak over her head._

So far the evening had been painfully innocent, the Junior Longbottom, although more fortunate in his looks than his father was at this age (who had really come into his own around 6th year) was terribly shy; he had helped Meredith into her seat. Fred may or may not have used his wand to move his seat further so the boy fell on his arse, Hermione pinched him on the shoulder and he was absolutely positive it would bruise his delicate skin.

After watching the teens eat and give each other moon eyes for an hour, Fred almost regretted following them. Hermione had apparated home twenty minutes ago with a condescending pat to the head.

He didn't need her, Fred was sneaky by nature and he was determined to stick this out to the end, and go undetected.

The young pair had left the small muggle cafe and walked to the little ice cream shop Hermione had suggested. Fred couldn't hear him, but with how often Junior would blush and his daughter would giggle, it was safe to say he was as big a dunderhead as his father was all those years ago.

Fred was getting restless, he was grateful this date wasn't more exciting, but he was so bored! Moving the chair and randomly tripping the boy only proved to be so entertaining.

Fred watched in horror as Meredith, his precious little girl, reached across the table and used her thumb to wipe away a bit of ice cream from the boys mouth. Fred could imagine the poor bloke's heart failing him.

Fred made a hasty decision, and with a flick of his wrist, he replaced the kid's chocolate ice cream with maggots. And unfortunately or fortunately (depending on whom was telling the story) not before the boy had already scooped up a spoonful and put it in his mouth.

Remembering he was under an invisibility cloak outside of a muggle ice cream parlor, Fred had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing, and scaring the elderly muggle couple on the bench behind him. He flicked his wand again, and transformed the maggots back into ice cream before the teenagers drew any extra attention to themselves.

Meredith had stood up and was patting his back when Fred saw the boys lips moving in speech, Meredith jerked her head wildly around the shop, obviously looking for him. Fred stilled under the cloak, even though it was impossible for her to see him. She turned her head and Fred swore they made eye contact.

 _Time to go!_

Fred apparated to their flat down the street, bumping into Hermione in the kitchen.

"You ok, Fred?" She asked, concerned.

Back in the safety of his home, Fred finally gave into the hysteria building in his chest. He laughed for ages, laughed until it hurt, and then laughed some more.

Hermione had finally had enough, she cast a silencing charm on her husband and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms, waiting.

"Bloody hell dad, what are you on about? I can't concentrate on my apparation manual." Fred turned to the newest person in the kitchen, their eldest daughter, Jo -who has obviously been spending too much time with Uncle Ron- was standing in the doorway, looking at her father in minor irritation. _Blimey, did all 17 year olds have that attitude?_

He started to tell what happened but Jo just looked to Hermione in confusion, his wife snickered and removed the charm.

Fred took a deep breath and opened his mouth the speak when he was cut off with the front door slamming and an ear shattering scream of, "Daddy!" That would make his mother and Ginny proud. Jo and Hermione bolted before she came barreling into the kitchen. _Traitors._

"Hey, Mere, how was your evening?" Fred asked sheepishly.

After what felt like hours of groveling and a promise to let the Longbottom boy come around for Easter dinner, Meredith left the kitchen.

Fred sat at the kitchen table for a minute, getting his bearings; he still had to tell his wife what he had done. Hermione had a higher tolerance for fun and games than she did during her early years at Hogwarts, but she drew a line with the girls, there was no telling how she would react.

Deciding to face the music, Fred trudged up the stairs, pausing when he heard cackling coming from the girls room. "Jo! It's not funny! He had maggots in his mouth! Jo!" Whatever else Meredith might have said was drowned out by Jo's exuberant laughter.

Hermione lay on their bed, the lamp was on and she held a book in her hand. She looked to her husband and smiled. "Finally going to tell me what has our daughter so worked up?" She asked, setting the book down.

Fred sat on his side of the bed and took off his shoes. "They were getting a little close at the ice cream shop. I panicked. I turned his ice cream into maggots."

It was silent for a moment before Hermione's quiet laughter filled the room. "You didn't," she said through her giggles. Fred simply nodded his head. "Oh, please tell me he didn't eat any." She said covering her mouth with both hands.

"He had just taken a large bite," Fred said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh, Fred, that's terrible!" Hermione admonished seriously before giving into another fit of giggles. Fred couldn't help himself, her laughter had always been catching to him, he collapsed on the bed and fell into laughter with his wife.

"It's not funny!" Meredith shouted behind her parents closed door.

"Of course not, dear!" Hermione called back, hardly keeping the mirth from her voice.

After the laughing died down, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and took his hand. "So are your observation days behind you?"

Fred brought her hand to his mouth, placing gentle kisses on each of her knuckles. He grinned and winked at her mischievously.

"Absolutely not,"

 **...**

 **And there it is! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Sorry for the Neville bashing, I love him, but his son was on a date with Fred's daughter, no friendly feelings to be had there, yeah?**

 **Please feel free to leave a review, and thanks again for reading.**


End file.
